


Mike accidentally fucks everyone

by simone_around



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: Mike wakes up naked one day and somehow manages to stumble into sex with pretty much everyone. Includes incest, pissing, Mike's little sister Holly (though her age isn't specified) and some very dubious consent from everyone.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Holly Wheeler/Karen Wheeler/Mike Wheeler, Billy Hargrove/Karen Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Erica Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Everyone - Relationship, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Dustin Henderson/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Dustin Henderson/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Mike accidentally fucks everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajson123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts).



Mike woke up late in the morning and realized he was naked. He blushed as he looked at his morning wood. He must have had a really sexy dream as his 8 inch dick was throbbing. Still waking up, he turned to get out of bed, but was shocked by the new sensation as he stood up.

Mike had forgotten that Will had stayed the night and was sleeping on the floor next to his bed. Will had just sat up and was yawning when suddenly Mike’s hard dick slid right into his mouth. Mike moaned as he was surprised by his first blowjob. He was still half asleep so he wasn’t thinking straight. It felt so good his hips started moving on their own and he moaned as he fucked his friend’s mouth.

Will was also confused but he was surprised by how good Mike’s dick tasted. Since it was already in his mouth he decided he might as well enjoy it and sucked away. He managed to fit 6 of the 8 inches down his throat and reached down to jerk off his own hard dick. Just like Mike, Will had slept naked and his dick was at its full 6 inches. He had actually already jerked off during the night to Mike’s naked body while he was sleeping. He had always had a crush on Mike but he never imagined he would get to suck his dick like this.

Since they were both so inexperienced, neither of them lasted very long. Mike moaned extra hard as he finally shot out the cum he had built up all night. The first two bursts went down Will’s throat before he lost his balance and fell back on the bed. His cock continued spraying cum all over Will’s face, hair and chest. Will happily swallowed his friend’s thick cum, enjoying the taste more than his own or Jonathan’s. He then felt his own orgasm hit and he erupted his cum like a geyser all over his own face and chest.

Now that Mike was finally fully awake, he was shocked by the sight of a naked Will covered in two loads of cum, though he had to admit his bowl cut looked better streaked with white jizz. “S-sorry, Will.” Mike covered his cock with both hands, though it was still half-hard so it didn’t help much. He walked over to his drawers to get some clothes but was annoyed to find all the drawers were empty. “Shit, it’s laundry day.” Mike couldn’t believe he forgot today was the day his mom washed all of the clothes in the house, especially with Will staying over and the rest of his friends coming over to play DnD later.

Mike would have to worry about that a little later though, as he realized he really needed to take a piss. He rushed out of the room, leaving Will to clean up their cum as he ran to the bathroom. He had to pee so bad that he was already standing in front of the toilet and gripping his half-hard dick when he realized Nancy had gotten there first.

His older sister was also completely naked and sitting on the toilet, her legs spread as she let out all the pee she stored that night. Mike’s eyes opened wide and he said “Holy shit, Nancy!” but he had already started to pee and it was too late to stop. Nancy stared in surprise as Mike unleashed a powerful stream of pee all over his naked sister.

Nancy moaned as his warm piss sprayed all over her body. Mike couldn’t keep his cock steady as he got rock hard again and so his urine splashed all over her face, her small tits and her stomach. Meanwhile, Nancy spread her legs more and started to touch herself, causing her own pee to splash all over her little brother’s bare legs and cock. “Watch where you’re spraying, Mike!”

Mike quickly snapped out of his stupor and grabbed his cock to point it lower, trying to aim between Nancy’s legs. Instead it sprayed directly against her pussy. He had to pee so badly that his stream was hitting hard enough to pleasure her clit. Meanwhile Nancy’s stream on his sensitive cock head was making them both moan. No matter how hard they tried they couldn’t stop their streams and they continued to moan and piss all over each other.

Mike tried to step back but the floor was slippery with Nancy’s pee and he gasped as he slipped. He suddenly fell forward against his sister, his fully hard cock pointing straight up and sticking between her breasts. Nancy gasped as his still-pissing tip rubbed against her lips. With her mouth opened, Mike’s cock head slid into her mouth. He tried to reach out and stop himself but his hands slipped and he grabbed his sister’s a-cup breasts instead, pushing them against his shaft and tittyfucking her as she sucked on his tip.

Mike was surprised Nancy was able to swallow all of his hot piss as he instinctively rubbed his dick between her boobs and felt her own pee continue to splash all over his legs and balls. The two siblings moaned like crazy as they finished pissing all over each other. As soon as Mike’s stream was done, he couldn’t help but cum again. Nancy’s tongue on his sensitive tip made him erupt another burst of cum down her throat before pulling out to spray the rest on her tits.

Once he finished cumming, he finally pulled away completely. He stared in awe at his sexy sister covered in cum and piss while her pussy leaked piss and juices into the toilet. He couldn’t believe he had just tittyfucked her by accident. Not knowing what to say, he rushed out of the bathroom. He paused for a moment to decide what to do next. Letting out all that cum and piss left him hungry and thirsty, and since he wouldn’t be able to wear clothes for a bit, he decided he might as well go make breakfast while still naked.

He hoped he’d have a little time to himself to calm down while he made breakfast, but he was shocked to see there was already action going on in the kitchen. His mom was completely naked and sitting on the counter. Her huge tits were bouncing as she was fucked by a guy standing in front of her. But since Ted was already at work, it was actually Billy Hargrove fucking Karen. He must have stopped by to flirt with her and upon seeing she was naked he decided it was finally time to fuck her.

Mike’s cock immediately returned to full size, but he was glad at least all of his mom’s holes seemed to be out of reach so he couldn’t accidentally end up having sex with her. Karen moaned as he walked over to use the toaster. “Sorry for the mess, honey. Hopefully there’s enough room for you to make some breakfast.” He couldn’t believe she was being so casual while being roughly fucked by a teenager. Mike tried to ignore the pair and put some bread in the toaster. His cock was actually at the exact right height to lie on top of the counter and he couldn’t help but rub it against the counter as he made breakfast and watched his mom get fucked.

Mike was surprised when his little sister Holly suddenly climbed onto the counter. She was also naked of course, but was more surprising was she immediately began to suck on one of her mom’s big tits. Though Holly was young, she was still way too old to breastfeed, and seeing his little sister suck their mom’s boob only made Mike harder. The way Holly was kneeling on the counter also gave Mike a great look at her little ass and pussy.

Karen moaned as she had her breast sucked. “Oh Mike, we’re out of milk. You can suck my other breast if you’re thirsty.” Mike blushed even harder. He actually really wanted to suck on one of her tits and he was thirsty. He leaned over, his body now pressed against his little sister’s back as he pushed the big nipple of Karen’s D-cup breast into his mouth. Karen was in heaven as two of her kids sucked her tits while Billy continued to roughly fuck her cunt.

While no milk was coming out of his mom’s tits, Mike was still really enjoying himself as he sucked on one. He was so distracted sucking her boob that he didn’t notice his throbbing cock was rubbing against his little sister’s ass and pussy. Suddenly, Holly lifted her butt up higher as she happily sucked on her mom’s other boob, and Mike’s cock slid right into her little pussy. Both siblings moaned super hard against their mom’s breasts as they fucked for the first time. Mike couldn’t believe Holly’s little pussy could take his huge cock, but it felt so good he couldn’t stop pounding into it.

Holly had never had sex before but her big brother’s dick felt amazing in her cunt and she was immediately soaking wet, leaking juices all over the counter as she thrust her hips against Mike’s cock. Neither imagined they’d ever be having sex with each other, never mind while sucking their mom’s tits, but they just kept instinctively thrusting away, causing their juices and precum to spill all over the counter. Mike had even forgotten about how hungry he was as he ignored his toast popping out of the toaster to keep fucking Holly.

Since it was her first time, it didn’t take long for Holly to cum. She let out a long moan as her juices squirted out like crazy all over the counter and Mike’s cock. Her pussy was so tight that Mike came immediately afterwards, pumping his little sister’s cunt full of his third load of cum that day. As soon as he pulled out, all of the cum spilled out onto the counter. Both siblings paused to catch their breath, shocked at what they just did. As they recovered, Billy and Karen finally hit their orgasms. Billy groaned as he shot his first burst of cum into her pussy, then he pulled out and shot the rest all over Mike, Holly and Karen’s breasts, as Karen moaned and sprayed his cock and legs with juices.

Mike’s head was swimming from everything that had happened, and he started to walk away. He was startled when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at his watch and realized it was time for his friends to come over for DnD. He was soaked in piss and cum and still completely naked but he didn’t want to make his friends wait, especially as he knew his clothes wouldn’t be ready for a while. He took a deep breath and went to open the front door.

Mike was shocked as he saw that it was Max and Lucas at the door. But they weren’t just waiting to come in. Both teens were naked except for their socks, shoes, watches and Lucas’s bandanna. And Lucas was carrying Max on his cock as he fucked her pussy with her back against the door. Now that the door was open, the two immediately lost their balance. Mike gasped as Max fell directly against him, knocking him to the floor.

All three teens moaned as Mike realized his still hard cock had slipped inside Max’s bare asshole. Lucas was still holding onto her and fell to his knees as his huge 9-inch cock continued to slam in and out of her tight pussy. As a result, Max kept thrusting away, now grinding against Mike’s cock whenever she pulled away from Lucas’s. Mike moaned in pleasure. “W-why are you two naked?”

Lucas grinned. “We were in the middle of fucking at my house when we realized we were late. So we figured we shouldn’t waste time getting dressed and just kept fucking on the way over.” Mike would normally have way more questions, but his head was spinning from having Max’s tight sexy ass bouncing on his swollen cock. He reached up to try and move her to get up, but he only ended up grabbing her bare b-cup tits and squeezing them as he continued to fuck away into her butt.

Giving up on moving her, Mike resigned himself to just continue pleasuring Max’s ass. Her moans were driving him crazy as his throbbing cock leaked pre into her insanely tight butt. Meanwhile Lucas increased his speed too as his huge chocolate cock pounded her cunt, causing her juices to spurt out all over both of their legs. Having a cock in both holes was making Max squirt harder than she ever had before, and she couldn’t hold on anymore. She let out one last long passionate moan as she squirted harder than she ever had before. Her pussy and ass both tightened, milking both cocks until they came. Lucas and Mike both moaned as they pumped both of her holes full of hot cum, plugging her up completely as she felt it fill up her cunt and ass.

The three teens finally rolled onto their sides, allowing Mike to pull out. He watched in awe as his thick cum poured out of her ass onto the floor. Lucas smiled as he cuddled his girlfriend and fingered her ass, playing with his best friend’s cum leaking out of her as he kept his softening cock in her pussy.

Mike stood up, trying to calm down as he covered his cock once again. “Wh-why didn’t you guys radio before you came over?”

Lucas paused. “Damn, I forgot. We were so busy rushing over here that I forgot both of our radios. You wouldn’t mind going to get them, would you?”

Mike sighed. They were clearly too busy cuddling and humping each other to get them themselves, so he decided he might as well. The door was still open, so anyone could have seen them fucking earlier, so he figured walking next door naked wouldn’t matter much.

Even after cumming four times, the feeling of the fresh air on Mike’s nude body got him rock hard again as he reached the Sinclairs’ front door. Since there were no cars in the driveway, he assumed no one was home. He grabbed the doorknob to see if it was unlocked and was relieved that it was. As the door opened, he looked back to check if anyone could see his naked butt from the street and stepped inside.

A muffled gasp accompanied yet another strange sensation on his cock as Mike turned to see what was in front of him. He was surprised to see Lucas’s little sister Erica down on one knee in front of him, tying her shoes. Just like with Will this morning, Mike had accidentally shoved his erection directly into the younger girl’s mouth without looking. He quickly apologized and pulled out, staring in awe as her precum smeared against her lips and leaked down her chin.

“Watch where you’re going, nerd! I’m on a mission!” She finished tying her shoe and stood up. Mike blushed as he saw she was wearing the gear she used to infiltrate the mall: her headlamp helmet, her elbow and knee pads and her My Little Pony backpack. But other than those and her socks and sneakers, her preteen body was completely exposed. Seeing her budding chocolate nipples and smooth pussy was doing nothing to calm down his dick.

“Erica, where are your clothes?” Erica looked down and realized how exposed she was. “Fuck, I was in such a rush I forgot to put them on.” Strangely this didn’t surprise Mike after the morning he’d been having. “Anyway, I just stopped by to get Lucas’s and Max’s radios.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “I know where they are.” She turned around and rushed back into the house, towards the bedrooms. Mike couldn’t help but stare as her cute little chocolate butt jiggled a bit as she ran. He followed behind and saw her head into her big brother’s room, where she instantly got down on her hands and knees to rummage around under Lucas’s bed.

Mike was so distracted watching her sexy ass that he didn’t notice Max’s skateboard lying in the hall. He gasped as he tripped on it, then fell forward into Lucas’s room. Erica let out in an intense moan as Mike landed on top of her, his thick cock sliding right into her tight little chocolate cunny. Mike tried to lift himself up but he immediately slipped and thrust back in. Erica moaned as Mike began to accidentally fuck her doggystyle. “S-sorry Erica, I didn’t mean to.”

Erica shook her head. “Wh-whatever nerd, just keep making me feel good while I look for Lucas’s junk.” Not wanting to piss her off further, Mike got to work continuing to fuck her tight pussy. As the tween continued to search the floor for the radios, she bucked her own hips backwards, grinding her ass against Mike’s stomach as her little titties bounced a bit with each thrust. She was glad Lucas’s floor was already a mess as she was now leaking a puddle of pussy juices all over it.

Since Lucas had been so busy fucking Max lately, Erica hadn’t been fucked in a long time. Her sensitive pussy was already ready to cum as she finally managed to grab the radio and pull it to her. She moaned super hard and accidentally hit the button as she moaned “I’m cumming!” Her pussy squeezed tighter around Mike’s rod as she squirted more juices all over the floor. Her tightening pussy made Mike cum once again. He couldn’t believe how much cream he managed to pump into his best friend’s little sister even after cumming four times already.

As they recovered, Dustin’s voice came over the radio. “Um, I’m coming too. I’m actually in the driveway if you’re ready to let us in, Mike.”

Mike blushed and quickly pulled out, causing Erica to moan again as her pussy was left empty. Mike had to rush back over so Dustin wouldn’t have to wait. Unfortunately, since he was carrying two radios, he wouldn’t be able to hide his cock. He left Erica to play with herself in post-orgasm bliss as he rushed back outside, spotting a surprisingly fully-dressed Dustin and Steve standing in his driveway.

Both teen boys blushed as they saw Mike was naked and still sporting a semi-hard cock. “What the fuck, Mike? Where are your clothes?”

Mike blushed as he tried to cover himself with the radios. “I-it’s laundry day. Don’t worry about it.” Dustin and Steve both shook their heads. “No way man, you can borrow some of our clothes.” Mike was surprised as both boys started to remove their shorts. He blushed even more as he saw they were going commando beneath them, exposing both Dustin’s fat 7-inch cock and Steve’s thick 7 and a half incher. Both had pretty thick bushes of hair atop their cocks and Mike was quickly at full size again as he stared at them.

Both Dustin and Steve were in such a rush to undress though that they started to trip on their shorts as they removed them. Instinctively, Steve grabbed Mike’s shoulders for support, but this only caused Mike to fall down into his lap. Mike moaned intensely as he felt Steve’s big cock slide into his ass. Mike also grabbed at Dustin as Dustin fell over and he fell into Mike’s lap, causing Mike’s own throbbing erection to slide inside his bubble butt. All three boys moaned as they realized what position they were in, fucking each other’s asses in the middle of the driveway. Steve’s dick was so hard and thick, Mike felt like he wouldn’t be able to get it out, and his attempt to stand up just caused him to fall back on it and ride it.

Dustin moaned as he started to bounce on Mike’s dick, rubbing his own hard cock against Mike’s chest. Mike couldn’t believe he was stuck between his two horny friends as he fucked one and was fucked by the other. Every time he pulled out of Dustin’s ass his own ass was filled with more of Steve, and whenever Steve pulled out, Mike’s cock slammed back into Dustin. This was the most pleasure he had ever felt and his mind almost went blank as the two boys fucked against him. Dustin even leaned over Mike’s shoulder and started to make out with Steve. The two had actually fucked in the past but were happy to finally be able to do it openly with Mike sandwiched between them.

They were so distracted by their threesome that they didn’t notice Jonathan pulling up in the driveway too. He had stopped by to see Nancy and to drop off a change of clothes for Will. He was shocked to see the three boys all fucking away right in front of him, and he wasn’t sure what to say. Jonathan started to approach them but didn’t notice Steve and Dustin’s shorts on the ground. He gasped as he slipped on them. His cock was already rock hard in his pants and the sudden movement caused it to pop out of his fly. Mike turned and opened his mouth in shock as Jonathan’s throbbing 8 inch cock thrust directly into his mouth while Jonathan grasped his head for balance.

Jonathan had been on edge all morning, especially without Will there to give him his usual morning fuck. The feeling of Mike’s hot mouth around his fat cock immediately sent him over the edge and he grabbed Mike’s hair tightly as he shot burst after burst of thick cum down the younger teen’s throat. Drinking his first load of cum made Mike even hornier and his ass tightened around Steve’s dick while his own cock began to erupt in Dustin’s ass. Likewise, Steve continued to make out with Dustin as he shot his own thick load deep into Mike’s tight little butthole. Finally Dustin erupted as well, shooting his cum all over his and Mike’s chests as well as Mike’s face.

By the time Jonathan pulled out, he was shooting his last burst onto Mike’s face. Mike now had so much cum on his naked body that he wasn’t sure who any of it belonged to anymore. The dark-haired teen’s head was spinning as Dustin climbed off him and helped him to his feet His legs wobbled as Steve’s load leaked out of his ass. He didn’t understand how Dustin could be walking so easily even as his own cum leaked out of his round butt.

His dick was still half hard as the other three boys helped Mike back into his house while his legs regained their strength. He couldn’t believe how much sex he’d had today entirely by accident. He noticed nobody else was around in the living room, and so the four boys all headed down to the basement.

Once there, Mike’s cock immediately returned to full size and he stared in shock at the massive orgy going on now. Holly was riding her mom’s face as Will fucked her mouth with his big dick. Lucas was tittyfucking Karen’s huge breasts with the tip hitting Holly’s pussy with each thrust. Max was behind Lucas eating his ass as her stepbrother fucked her from behind. And Nancy was riding Billy’s face as she played with her own tits while he ate her dripping cunt.

Though Mike was frozen in shock, the rest of his friends quickly moved to join in. Jonathan stripped down and shoved his fat cock right into his little brother’s asshole. Steve and Dustin both headed for Nancy and shoved their cocks against her face, alternating fucking her mouth and grinding their pre-soaked dicks together. Even Erica snuck in past Mike and sat down on Billy’s chest so she could suck Nancy’s tits and grind their pussies together.

Mike felt like he could erupt just from watching. Then suddenly his whole body heated up and it felt like every inch of him was being molested. His sensitive nipples, his lips, his asshole, his balls and his throbbing cock were all under assault by some unseen force. And he fucking exploded, completely hands-free. This was the biggest orgasm he’d ever had in his life and burst after burst of cum flew across the room, soaking the other horny teens, tweens and family members even as they ignored it to keep fucking each other.

Mike’s legs felt so weak from this intense climax, and he immediately dropped his knees, before falling onto his back. His eyes opened wide as he saw a familiar juicy cunt above him. A completely naked Eleven was standing over his face with her legs spread. Her own legs were weak from using her powers on Mike, and she quickly collapsed onto Mike’s face. They both moaned as Mike instinctively began to eat her soaking wet cunt, her juices squirting all over his chin and chest.

El smiled as she returned the favor, lying down on top of her boyfriend to pleasure his cock with her mouth. The two moaned intensely as they fucked each other’s mouths in the 69-position, completely lost in pleasure as they drank each other’s nonstop juices and precum. They thrust away, faster and faster, aching to taste each other’s cum. Finally, the room was filled with intense moans as El squirted more and more pussy juices all over Mike’s face and Mike fired another massive eruption of cum down his girlfriend’s throat.

Across the room, Jonathan pumped his second load of the day into his little brother’s tight ass, causing Will to cum down Holly’s throat. Holly squirted her juices all over her mom’s mouth and Lucas’s tip as Lucas fired a thick load of cum between Karen’s tits and all Holly’s cunt. Max moaned as she buried her tongue in her boyfriend’s chocolate ass as her soaking wet pussy squirted all over her stepbrother’s cock, with Billy firing his own thick load deep into his slutty stepsister’s tight cunt. Billy was also enjoying the huge bursts of pussy juice from Nancy and Erica all over his mouth, with Nancy moaning intensely as Erica sucked on her tits and Dustin and Steve erupted all over their faces.

El climbed off of Mike as they both recovered from their orgasms and turned around to kiss him passionately. Despite having cum eight times already, Mike was still rock hard and his cock slid directly into his girlfriend’s tight cunt. They started to fuck like rabbits again as the rest of their friends and family noticed them fucking by the stairs and decided to join in.

Mike and El moaned intensely into each other’s mouths as they both felt their assholes stuffed with big cocks. Billy was in Mike’s and Jonathan was in El’s. Meanwhile Max shoved her ass in both of the lovers’ faces so they could eat out her sexy butthole between making out. Will shoved his cock in Max’s mouth while Nancy ate the redhead’s pussy. Karen began to scissor her eldest daughter, rubbing both of their sensitive pussies and clits together, while Dustin shoved his cock down Mrs. Wheeler’s throat. Holly got to work alternating between eating both Billy’s and Jonathan’s assholes as Steve fucked her young pussy. Lucas sat on Steve’s face so he could eat the delicious chocolate ass and Erica sat down in her big brother’s lap to ride his throbbing chocolate cock.

All thirteen horny Hawkins residents writhed in pleasure as they fucked, sucked, licked and rubbed each other to the most intense orgasms they had ever felt. Dustin erupted down Karen’s throat as Mrs. Wheeler’s and Nancy’s pussies squirted their juices against each other. Max drank Will’s surprisingly thick load as El’s tongue in her ass made her shoot her own burst of pussy juice all over Nancy’s face. Steve’s tongue buried deep in Lucas’s ass pushed him over the edge and Erica gasped in pleasure as her big brother’s thick cum poured into her little chocolate cunt while her own juices squirted out into his lap. Holly squealed in intense pleasure as Steve pumped her tiny little pussy full of his hot thick cum, and her own curious tongue pushed both Billy and Jonathan over the edge as they flooded Mike’s and El’s asses respectively with their thick cream. Finally, El’s pussy squeezed tightly around Mike’s throbbing cock as she squirted out the last of her pussy juices and Mike pumped burst after burst of his hot thick cum deep into her cunt.

It took a good 15 minutes for most of the group to recover from that intense fuck session. Mike opened his eyes as he heard the telltale ding of the clothes dryer finishing. Honestly, he didn’t feel like getting dressed anymore.


End file.
